


I’ll Come Over

by lordgoat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, craig is soft boyfriend, it’s pretty short and soft, tweek has panic attack, window climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordgoat/pseuds/lordgoat
Summary: Tweek has a nightmare and Craig comes over to comfort him.





	I’ll Come Over

_Tweek watched as his boyfriend’s life slowly faded away. The sounds from the machines got louder until a long beep was the only noise echoing in the hospital room. The sound kept ringing in his ears, loud, obnoxiously loud, and his heart beat faster and faster along with it._

_”No! Craig! This can’t be happening, no, no, no-” ___

__”No!”, he yelled and sat up in his bed, the sheets underneath him drenched in sweat. His heart was still pounding loudly. Tears started stinging his eyes, and as he looked around at the furniture in his room it was all a blur._ _

__Wiping his tears he reached over for his mobile phone, almost dropping it to the ground because of how much he was shaking. He just had to call and make sure Craig was fine._ _

__”Ugh... Tweek it’s three in the morning.”, Craig’s voice was even raspier than usual, and it seemed like he just woke up._ _

___Of course he just woke up dumbass, it’s three in the freaking morning! ____ _

____”I- AGH! I just- UGH! make sure you’re FINE!”, Tweek tried keeping his voice down since his parents were still asleep, but his ticks made it difficult._ _ _ _

____”If you’re anxious you should use the fidget spinners I bought for you.”_ _ _ _

____”Yeah I’ll- GAH! I’ll go and do that, bye-”_ _ _ _

____”Wait Tweek.”, Craig stopped him before he ended up throwing his phone across the room, and sighed._ _ _ _

_____Am I annoying him? Of course I am! It’s still three in the fucking morning! I’m so stupid- ____ _ _ _

______”I’ll come over. Take care until I get there.”, Craig said, and Tweek felt his ticks stopping for a few seconds, his breathing suddenly almost completely normal._ _ _ _ _ _

______”I’ll open the window for you.”, he said, the sentence clear and not interupted by any yells._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tweek stayed in his bed, waiting to see Craig coming through the open window, but it was taking a few minutes longer than usual. Maybe Craig had been kidnapped or killed on his way there? It was dark after all. Maybe he would be the reason Craig died-_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Hey babe, sorry I’m late. I brought snacks.”, Craig said, skillfully climbing through his window as he had done a bunch of times before._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Is it alright if I get in?”, he asked, and Tweek made some space for him in the bed, the bag of snacks placed in his lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were quiet for a few moments and just sat there, before Craig decided to speak again._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Did something happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”I just had a- AGH! Bad dream.”, Tweek replied, carefully opening the bag of snacks and stuffing his mouth full to try and forget about the nightmare._ _ _ _ _ _

______”What was it about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”You- GAH! leaving ME!”, he replied, accidently spitting out some pieces of the cookie in his mouth. Craig didn’t care about that and instead put an arm around him, beinging his boyfriend closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______”I don’t plan on leaving you, Tweek.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”I know I just-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Don’t worry about it. I’m here. That’s all that matters.”, Craig spoke, feeling how his boyfriend finally stopped shaking. His touch helped calming Tweek down._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They sat there and just talked and ate cookies for hours until both of them finally fell asleep, Tweeks head resting on Craig’s shoulder, both of them drifting off to dream land._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short and quick, but hopefully you enjoyed it! Tumblr is lordcraigslist


End file.
